I'll Be There
by Lady Knight 1512
Summary: Harry and Hermione share a quiet moment late one night, then, a few months later, Harry finds that Hermione needs him as much as he needs her. As the years go by, their love only grows stronger. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! CHAPTER 3 ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I know I should be working on one of my many running stories but I had this idea for a one- shot and had to put it up! Hope you like it!**

**Please bear in mind that this is a one- shot. It was written as one and will remain one. I have too much to do at the moment and too many other stories to work on to update it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: J.K on fanfic? I don't think so. Anyway, Harry Potter and all related subjects are the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**BTW, this story ISN'T a songfic but it IS based on the song 'I'll Be' by Reba McEntire. It's great song. To really get the feel for this story, I advise that you go and listen to it or at least look up and read the lyrics!**

**I'll Be There**

The brown eyes of Hermione Granger, seventh year Gryffindor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, snapped open.

Hermione blinked slowly then rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. As her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, she looked around the dormitory that she shared with the other four seventh year Gryffindor girls.

Two of the five beds were surrounded by the bed hangings and this prevented Hermione from seeing the occupants of the beds. Parvati Patil was fast asleep in her bed but Lavender Brown's bed was empty and obviously unslept in. After glancing at her watch with glow-in-the-dark numbers and finding that it was 2 a.m. Hermione decided that she didn't want to know _where_ Lavender was or _what _she was doing.

Hermione's stomach gave a funny, almost half flip. This was the same flip that had brought her out of dreamland only moments before.

Someone needed her.

Hermione didn't know who needed her or how she even knew that she was needed; she just did.

Curious, Hermione left the warmth of her bed and slipped her feet into slippers. She covered her pyjamas with her bathroom robe and quietly left the dorm.

Her cat, Crookshanks, was sitting at the head of the stairs that led down to the common room. Hermione picked him up and welcomed his warmth. It was late November and it was obvious to everyone that winter was fast approaching.

Looking down into the common room, Hermione found the cause of her stomach's aerobatics.

Seated on the plush, red sofa and staring into the dying fire was Harry Potter, her best friend and confidante.

It was Harry that Hermione had run crying to when their other friend, Ron Weasley, had cheated on her during the time they had been dating the previous year. It was he who had held her when she received word that her mother had been killed in a car accident and then accompanied her to the funeral. It was he who had cured her of her fear of heights and taught her to fly a broom. It was he who had watched over her and protected her during their many adventures and he who had screamed her name while she lay unconscious and on the verge of death in the Department of Mysteries.

It was the famous Harry Potter who needed her at that moment.

With Crookshanks in her arms, Hermione descended the stairs and sat beside him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Harry confessed, "I hate the dark."

Hermione looked over at him and waited for him to continue. In a moment he did. "The dark traps me and my dreams haunt me. I see them all; I hear them speak."

"Who?" Hermione asked quietly, although she had a good idea who it was that he was talking about.

"Cedric, Sirius, Neville and Remus. All the innocent people I didn't even know. They're all dead, 'Mione, because of me."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Sirius and Cedric were long dead and were now memories and scars on the hearts of those who had loved them but the wounds left by the loss of Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin were still fresh.

During their sixth year, Neville had been taken on by three Death Eaters. He didn't stand a chance. Later on that year, Remus Lupin, the one remaining link to the Marauders and Harry's father figure, had thrown himself in the line of fire to save Harry from the curse that would end his life.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Harry."

"How can you say that? It was my fault. All of it!"

"They wouldn't want you to think that way. Harry, listen to me, they gave up themselves so that you can go on and defeat Voldemort. Their deaths _will be_ avenged."

"That's just it, 'Mione! What if I can't do it? What it I lose and Voldemort takes over? You'll _all_ be killed! The Weasley's, Dean, Seamus, Luna, the teachers, the Order or what's left of it. You. You, 'Mione, _you_ would die! I can't bear the thought of that. I have nightmares about it!" Harry revealed and tears welled in his eyes.

Alarmed to see her friend so distressed, Hermione dropped Crookshanks and wrapped her arms around Harry and held him to her.

"Harry, don't worry, I'll be alright. And so will you. You'll win. I have faith in you!"

Harry, his head resting on Hermione's shoulder, gave a bitter laugh. "Are you sure that's wise? Most people who know me and do that end up having to fight for their lives against Death Eaters or give it up for Voldemort."

"But Harry, who wouldn't want to? You're an amazing person; always giving but never taking. You're beautiful Harry."

"Beautiful? Isn't that an adjective usually used to describe girls?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, and you are handsome but you are also beautiful. Beautiful on the inside, and that's what counts."

Harry looked into her eyes, searching for something. He must have found it because he gave a contented smile and lowered his head back to her shoulder.

"I always wanted to be held like this," Harry said. "Of course, I always wanted it to be my mother but, somehow, your arms are nicer."

Hermione smiled, glad that he couldn't see her blush. "Thank you, Harry. That means a lot."

"Hermione, promise me something."

"What do you want me to promise?"

"Anything."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I promise that whenever you need to talk to me, I'll be there. When you need help, comfort, a friend or just a shoulder to rest on, I'll be there. I'll be strong for you, Harry. When your days are grey and dull, I'll make them bright and fun. When you're alone and don't have anyone else, I'll be there. I'll never push you away. I promise."

Harry sighed and Hermione knew from the dampness on her neck that he was crying.

Harry sat up and looked at her. "You'll always be safe with me Hermione and you'll receive back from me what you've given a thousandfold. That's my promise to you."

"You've already done enough, Harry."

Harry shook his head gently. "You're wrong for once 'Mione. I haven't done nearly enough."

He leant forward and took her in his arms then pulled them back until they were lying on the sofa with Hermione on top. Harry's head moved up and gave her a friendly goodnight kiss on the lips, which she returned.

"Good night, 'Mione. Love you."

Hermione yawned. "Night Harry; love you to."

At the top of the boy's staircase, Ron Weasley smiled, turned and went back to his bed.

**A/N: OK, that's it. I just want to point out that the kiss was purely friendly NOT romantic; they're just really close. Some people are like that and I quite like the idea.**

**Looking back over it now, I'm not quite sure if I like this. shrug Oh well, some of you might. Oh! Sorry it's so short!**

**Well, reviews, please! Remember this is a ONE-SHOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I posted another chapter; so sue me! Geez, a girl can change her mind! Anyway, this chapter was actually inspired by something I found on the net the other day. It's listed under IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT at the bottom of the page. READ IT! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was curled in the corner of the sofa before the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her chin rested on her knees. A letter she'd received that morning lay beside her on the floor. It had the crumpled look about it that said it had been re-opened at least ten times.

She was so still, it was as if someone had come along and frozen her so that she would remain nothing more than a sad- looking statue.

Hermione didn't seem to hear the thunder that rumbled overhead and it appeared that, in whatever world she was currently lost in, her cat didn't exist. She was in fact, so lost in her own thoughts that she failed even to notice the arrival of Harry. This puzzled him, as he'd managed to stumble down the stairs loud enough to wake the dead.

" 'Mione? 'Mione, are you alright?"

The only response that Harry could find, was Hermione biting her lower lip, although he doubted the action was in answer to his question.

Extremely bewildered and more than a little worried, Harry moved Crookshanks and sat beside her. " 'Mione?" he said again and, so as not to startle her, gently took her hand.

After such a long period with no visible movement, Harry was shocked when Hermione turned her head to face him. "Hi Harry. Couldn't you sleep?"

He shrugged and said, "The thunder kept me awake. It seems louder than normal somehow. I kept thinking about you to."

Hermione appeared surprised at this. "Me? Why on earth were you thinking about me?"

"You've been so silent today and when you said you wouldn't be going up to bed when it was already so late, I guess I got concerned."

She smiled softly and gently squeezed his hand. "Oh Harry. That's sweet but you didn't have to be so worried."

"Really? You have a way of hiding when you need help."

"I'm fine, I promise. I've just been thinking about something."

"_All_ day?"

Hermione thought for a moment then said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Harry was silent. He wanted to know what she'd been thinking about but didn't want to pry. She'd looked so sad and lonely before he'd said anything.

Looking around the room, Harry spotted the crumpled letter on the floor. Picking it up, he asked, "What's this?"

Seeing what he held, she smiled and replied, "The reason I've been thinking."

Harry's face visibly fell. "Oh." Silently, he continued, _'Just great Harry; really subtle.'_

Almost reluctantly, Hermione said, "You can read it, if you want."

Confused and still gripping her hand, Harry turned his eyes to the letter and read the neat rows of letters printed there.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I've written not only to ask after your studies and express a father's love but also to bring you good news._

_You cousin Hannah is getting married! The wedding has been set for the start of July so you'll be able to attend and still make your friend Harry's birthday. Isn't it wonderful news? We're all so happy and I just know you will be too._

_Hannah's fiancée, Brian, is a great guy, Hermione. He has the best sense of humour and owns a bank. You're going to love him._

_Well, I won't keep you any longer. Write back soon._

_Love, Daddy._

Harry looked back at his friend, now more confused than ever. "I don't get it. Why would this make you sad?"

Hermione frowned. "Who said I was sad?"

"No one, but I'm not stupid 'Mione. I know you. I could see it in your eyes, even when you were dead to the world. Now, are you going to tell me or what?"

Hermione sighed, knowing he wouldn't let her get out of it. "Okay, fine. The letter arrived this morning. Of course, I read it and at first I was really happy. Hannah is the older sister I never had. She's only twenty-one and we used to play together. Anyway, it got me thinking about _my_ life."

Harry nodded. "Right, go on. I'm listening."

Hermione swallowed. "I was thinking, 'I'm seventeen and I've had a total of two boyfriends. Sure, one was alright, for all that he couldn't pronounce my name and the other went behind my back and cheated on me'. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"I think so."

"Yeah, so, I guess I wondered about my future. Look at me, Harry. I'm such a nerd sometimes. Would you believe the goal I set for myself at the start of first year was to read all the books in the library at least once before I leave?"

Harry laughed. "I didn't know that. And have you?"

Hermione looked insulted. "Of course."

"Of course. So, why were you so miserable? I don't see why you should be."

"Harry, I'm a witch and not a particularly pretty one either. Who'd want to marry me?"

"Me." He'd said it before the response had crossed his mind.

"You?"

Harry was shocked but couldn't deny that it was true. "Yeah, of course I would."

Now, Hermione was the one who was confused. "B-but, why?"

"Well, because you're smart, witty, fun to be around, you know practically everything about me, I can talk to you about things Ron would laugh at and, despite what you might think, you _are_ pretty. No, wait, that's wrong. You're not just pretty 'Mione. You're beautiful."

Hermione stared at him in silence as a blush crept into her cheeks.

It crossed Harry's mind that he'd rendered Hermione Granger speechless and figured he should be proud of himself. Instead, he kept talking.

"Hermione, you shouldn't put yourself down. Who cares how many boyfriends you've had? They don't make a difference in the end. To me, you're everything a girl should be. I measure all girls by you and, so far, none can compare. I-I guess I love you Hermione."

Acting on impulse, Harry took her other hand and kissed it and its twin before inclining his head towards her and gently pressing his lips to hers.

Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla; she smelt of strawberries.

Pulling back, Harry stared into her eyes. It was odd, before that moment, they had always been just plain, old brown. Now, they were two pieces of milk chocolate.

Harry kissed her eyes shut then kissed her again. He didn't think he could ever get enough of this. Ron had given her up for a _Hufflepuff_? What _had_ he been thinking?

Harry finally drew away and pulled her into his arms. He rested his cheek against her ear and whispered, "My 'Mione."

Hermione shuddered. Who knew two innocent words could hold so much meaning? She had always taken pride in the fact that she could notice everything even remotely important. How could she have missed the fact that she loved her best friend more than she thought she did?

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

To her, her name had never sounded sweeter. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head in the hollow of his throat. She sighed.

Harry chuckled. " 'Mione? Say something. Please?"

"I love you."

Harry smiled gently then it left his face. "Hermione…"

She pulled back and, her hands on his shoulders, looked into his eyes. "I know what you're going to say Harry but first, let me say this. I do love you. I didn't realise I did until now, but I do. I know you have to go off and rid the world of Voldemort but I don't care. I love you now and I'll love you then, just, please, make sure you come back."

Harry saw in her eyes that she wouldn't be deterred. He sighed and smiled again. "Now that I have you waiting for me, I don't think I have much of a choice."

"You've got that right!"

Harry yawned suddenly. "I guess I'll be able to get to sleep now."

Hermione nodded. "Me too."

Drawing her to him as he had done all those months ago when she'd comforted him late at night, he lay back. She pillowed her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Harry. I love you."

"Love you to. Night 'Mione."

They fell asleep, as they had done so many times before, but it was different this time. It would be different in the morning when they woke up and different three years from that moment when they woke up together married. That moment changed the rest of the lives, and they would never forget it.

**88888888**

**A/N: I think that's the end now, who knows, I may add another chapter. Review, please!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Surfing the net the other day, I found this trailer that had been remixed by a Harry/Hermione fan. It was soooooooo good. I tell you, it had me in tears. I advise that you go and have a look at it. The link is on my profile page. If it doesn't work, I've got directions for how to get to it. LOOK AT IT! You won't regret it, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK then, well, I've decided to put up another chapter for this fic. I felt it needed perhaps one more, just to round it off nicely.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… well, Harry Potter wise anyway.**

**Please excuse any spelling errors; I'm a writer after all, not a God!**

**88888888**

**I'll Be There**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat in one of the two white wicker chairs that sat in the shade of the veranda. Her hair was steel grey and wrinkles ran over her face; laugh lines were prominent.

All the people in the small village down the road had commented and wondered at the Potter's who lived on the hill. They had done so from the moment they arrived, so many, many years ago, seemingly out of thin air. One day the cottage was derelict and abandoned, the next, there was running water, electricity and quite a lovely rose garden. Everyone agreed that the Potter's were a wonderful couple, their children were always welcome and all the villagers could tell that, in their youth, Mr Potter had been exceedingly handsome and Mrs Potter, very lovely.

The Potter's had moved into the cottage fifty years ago, or more. They were loved by all, despite the gossip. Their three children had run into the village everyday, to buy sweets or visit shops and friends. The villagers had been very sad to hear that they were going to boarding school, one by one. All three had been home-schooled by their mother up until they turned ten. After that, they went off somewhere and returned every summer.

Hermione's eyes, still containing their sparkle, turned away from the villager and its occupants and out towards the fields and the sun, riding low in the sky. She was thinking, as she so often did these days, about the life she had led. She regretted nothing in her life. She had everything she'd ever wanted; peace in her world, the love of a fine man and her children and, in turn, their own children.

Her thoughts turned to the children she'd raised. James had come first, two years after she'd married Harry, of whom he was the split image. Following him two years later was Sirius and three years after his birth, was Little Lily, as they called her. Everyone loved her and her giggles were incredibly infectious. No one had ever been able to resist her tiny dimples, shining green eyes and bouncy, black curls. Her brothers were very protective of her and Hermione loved that about them. With the boys, Lily had always come first. She'd cried so much when they'd both gone off to Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled as, in her mind, she watched her children chase each other around the yard and heard their groans when she called them inside because of rain.

She remembered having to let them all go, after Hogwarts, when they came home, saying they were leaving. Lily left to live with a few friends in London and James went to France to research his first best seller. Sirius had hung around for a couple of months but, Hermione knew then that he'd never stay.

It had come as quite a shock to everyone when Lily brought a man to Christmas lunch one year. Her brothers had dated but never got serious with anyone and so it was even more shocking to hear that Lily was getting married.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she remembered with pride her baby's wedding day. Lily glowed all day and Harry had grinned and cried all the way down the aisle. Lily now had two boys of her own, who meant as much to Hermione as her own children. Hearing their voices was like hearing angels sing.

In time, James and Sirius got married and it seemed to Hermione that her life would be filled with endless baby sitting jobs. At first, it had worked this way, gradually though, the parents became more confidant and the children grew older, until Hermione and Harry saw them only a couple of times a month. They lived for those visits. They had accomplished what they said they would and more, even Ron, but with her children gone, there was nothing left to do.

Knowing this, Harry had arranged to take her all over Europe, which they'd always dreamed of doing anyway. That trip always stood out in her memory. It had been like a second honeymoon, re-learning each other. After returning, they'd settled into life and got on with life.

It was only as Hermione got older though, that she began to really look back. Not just a year or two, but way back to her childhood. Her parents' faces at her fifth birthday party, seeing the pride in their eyes as she read aloud her letter to Hogwarts, their tears as they waved as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from London taking her into a new world; a new life. She laughed as she recalled her first meeting with Harry and Ron and smiled as the thought that they were just 'silly boys' echoed through her head. How could she know then that they would make up her whole world and that she would find her soul mate in one?

Closing her eyes, Hermione could see clear as day the Gryffindor common room and Harry sitting, dejected, on the couch late at night. She could feel his head resting on her shoulder and his arms around her waist. She could remember exactly the way he felt and smelt when he first kissed her and had realised that she was in love with him.

In a flash, her mind took her to her wedding day. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she heard his voice vow to love her always and be faithful to her until death parted them. She smiled as, in her head, Harry raised her veil and gently kissed her. The pressure was still there and finally, Hermione realised, very real.

Opening her eyes, Hermione looked into her husbands eyes. They hadn't changed in all their years together, for which Hermione was extremely grateful. She loved the colour, thinking it the most wonderful in the world.

Harry smiled gently and brushed a stray tear off her cheek with one roughened thumb. After their return from Europe, Harry had taken up gardening and was actually quite good at it. One of Hermione's favourite pastimes was to stand at the kitchen window and just watch him out there with his seeds and clippers, prunings littering the ground around his feet.

"Hello my love," Harry said, as he sat next to her in the chair the replica of her own. "What were you thinking about, that had you in tears?"

"Just everything. Our children, their children, our childhood, our wedding. Our lives in general. I've found that I do quite a bit of thinking these days."

Harry nodded slowly. "I know what you mean. I often find myself staring into space when I'm supposed to be doing something important. I always thought old age would make me forget a lot, instead, I've found that I remember more."

"You're not old, Harry dear," Hermione said loyally.

Harry smiled and the lines at the corners of his eyes crinkled endearingly. "That's nice of you to say lovely, but you and I both know that I am."

"I don't see you as old. In my eyes, you're still the same seventeen year old boy I first kissed on the common room couch, that letter forgotten between us."

He smiled gently and took up both her hands, kissed them as he had that very night. "You kept your promise to me 'Mione. For that, I am always grateful. And, just for the record, I still see you as the bushy haired, know-it-all."

She looked insulted for a moment then laughed. "Yes, I suppose you would."

Drawing her closer, Harry enclosed her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Oh my 'Mione, what would I have done without you? You have been my soul mate in so many different ways. I don't know what I would have done if I'd arrived at Hogwarts and you weren't there."

Hermione shivered at the sound of her pet name. Even at that age, the passion was still there, it had never died. Curling her arms around his neck, she replied, just as soft, "Oh Harry, you would have gotten through. You didn't need me, you never did."

Harry shook his head stubbornly and rubbed a hand up and down her spine. "That's not true and you know it."

Hermione pulled away slightly so she could look him fully in the eyes. "Harry? Do you really think so?"

"I know so. I would have died without you 'Mione, literally and figuratively."

Hermione smiled, pleased at his words. "Figuratively? That's a pretty big word for you, isn't it?"

"You've done this to me, you know."

Hermione giggled. "Ron would be most displeased."

He nodded and laughed with her, the two sounds mingling and making a beautiful song, as they'd done so many times before.

As he hugged her tight, Hermione pillowed her head on his shoulder. Together they watched as the sun sank into the ground, bathing everything in a bright light momentarily before giving way to darkness.

"Harry?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

"I love you to, sweet," Harry said and, tilting her head towards him, kissed her.

**88888888**

**A/N: Well, there you have it, all nice and finished. It's REALLY short, only four pages, but, sometimes, less is more. I'm pleased with this chapter. I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks for reading guys. This ficlet has come to mean a great deal to me. While I wrote it, I cried and smiled and laughed. I hope you did too. This is a favourite of mine and will always hold a special place in my heart, maybe cuz it gives me hope.**

**Anyway, if you could all just leave me a few reviews for the road, I'd appreciate it and I'll reply to them all. Well, the signed ones anyway.**

**Be safe,**

**Lady Knight 1512.**


End file.
